pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Collection
Collection is a fanfiction made by TheChromePerson in 2013. He said he was too lazy to do it now but he suddenly became willing to do it. Chapter 1 "It happened so fast. I heard shouting around the neighborhood. "My Tepig!" "My Bulbasaur! HE'S GONE!" "My Charizard! HE'S MISSING." When I turned around to call the police, I noticed my Pokémon, Axew was gone." "Mmhmm... Well, it seems that your Axew and all the neighbor's Pokémon were kidnapped." An officer said. "But by who?" A young boy named Rock said. "We will see. Officers, look around the area!" The officer said. Suddenly, more screams were heard. "My Rattata!" "My Pichu!" "My Emboar!" The police told the boy to go home. "But... My Axew..." "It's okay. We'll find your Axew in the morning." Said the officer. The boy went home and doodled a drawing of an Axew, his Axew. Perfectly drawn, the Axew was too good to be pinned on the refrigerator wall or tossed aside to the garbage basket. Instead he cut the Axew out of his book and put in on his lampshade so when he looks up on the ceiling, he would see the shape of his dear Axew who was missing. Rock could only stare at the ceiling looking at his Axew. The next morning, Rock awakened from his sleep and noticed the paper on the lampshade was blown off by an open window. "Open window?" Rock said as he stepped into his kitchen to wait for his parents to make breakfast. Rock noticed that the table had a note on it. He read it, saying "An Axew, An Axew. My favorite of them all! I love Axews! Summer, spring, or fall! -The Collector". Rock tore the note to shreds, and knew he had to find his Axew himself. Rock s another note on the fence saying "An Axew, An Axew, they love the grassy fields, I'll take him for a walk, then take him home to rot! -The Collector". The Collector's second poem was actually threatening Rock's Axew. Rock ran as fast as he could, and then rode his bicycle he was holding in his hand. Rock ran and ran for what seemed like centuries, until a cage was dropped around him. Rock kicked the bars and tried to slide through them, but nothing worked. The cage was lifted up into the sky by a helicopter by people with a red wheel on their chests. Suddenly, a lady used a grappling hook to grab the cage, as she climbed up as quick as a tiger. The lady introduced herself as a member of The Pokémon Rescue Team. She saved Rock as he leaped onto her motorcycle. Rock shook in fear, still shocked at the thought of what just happened. Oh great, this is turning into a 1980's super spy movie or something like James Bond. Rock then saw as the lady's motorcycle went faster and went off a cliff, barely making it to the other side. The lady checked her GPS to see where The Collector was. The Collector was actually right in between the two cliffs. The lady went back and jumped into the cliff, actually driving against the walls of the first cliff. The lady made it to the bottom, where they found a note. "Your Axew is here locked in this door, never fear, for you are hear. You should fear because your Axew is in here, try and bust through the door, nothing works! Wait wait, did that rhyme or not? Oh forget it. -The Collector." "Well, he's a true poet..." Said the lady. By the way, name's Waterfall. The lady exploded the door open, when they found another note. "Awwww, boohoo. You see your Axew in chains. -The Collector". Waterfall shot the chains, letting the Axew free. Waterfall shot all the other chains, so the Pokémon can be freed. The Collector had just placed another note. "You freed them, Oh hooray, what joy. Nah. For you it's lockdown. I'll see you later! And later means never! -The Collector.". The walls caved in, blocking the exit. The walls nearly crushed the two and the Pokémon inside. New paragraphs coming soon. Category:Fanfictions